


Absolute Adoration

by Sadisticfucktoy



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Knotting, Oral Sex, PWP, Romance, Smut, dragon breeding, kinda body worship, lots of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 01:31:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11590227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadisticfucktoy/pseuds/Sadisticfucktoy
Summary: Corrin shows Reina that she doesn't need to please him in order to have her love him.





	Absolute Adoration

No matter how many times they were intimately close, it was always different, but his love for her never changed. Corrin always saw Reina in a more heavenly light than anyone else. Whether it be in the middle of a battle or the middle of the bedroom. He loved her. More than anything. She's stood by him through thick and thin and he's always appreciated her company. Ever since his mother passed away, Reina has been there to help him through his mothers passing, as she too, grieved for Mikoto.

But now, this was a different circumstance. She was under him, almost a moaning mess. She was holding her composure. He smirked above her and gently kneaded his hands against her chest. Rubbing her breasts gently, her upper half was completely exposed to him. He practically sat up on her waist and had her arms pinned to her sides, “No no, Reina... No moving okay? I want to please you..” She gave a soft sigh and then laid back, making herself relaxed. 

Corrin kept playing with her breasts, they were soft and plump to his touch, they were a bit more than a handful, but he loved them. Just as much as he loved the rest of her body. He bent down and started to suckle on them, which made Reina make a noise that was half yelp half moan. But as Corrin continued his actions on her breasts and the bulge in the front of his pants just grew tighter with each noise she made. 

“Reina... You're being.. loud tonight. Are you alright?” He looked down at her and she gave him a soft smile, “Indeed I am, I'm just used to being able to please you as well, so this is new to be getting all the attention.” He gently cupped her face in his hands and kissed her softly. Lingering his hands against her sides and then he pulled away, looking deep into her eyes, “You'll be getting all the attention love.” And with that she flushed a bright red. 

Corrin never lied to her, and he always kept to his promises. He was going to ravish her and give her everything she desired. He leaned in and started to nibble on her neck and continued rubbing her breasts in his hands until his hands started to move lower. He grabbed her hips and gently rubbed them, making her moan loudly. He slid down her body until he was in between her legs and he opened her legs, rubbing her inner thighs. Gently grabbing the soft tender flesh, he nuzzled her thighs and kissed them, slowly starting to bite them, causing a loud gasp from her mouth.

“Corrin! Gods, why must you torture me like this, can't you see that I want you..” She opened her heavy lidded eyes and he gave her a smirk, “Alright... I guess I've teased you enough my dear.” And with that he dove his head in between her legs and lapped at her folds. She yelped and placed her hands on the back of his head, almost guiding his head to where she loved it the most. This wasn't a first for them but she still liked to have some control on what was going on in the bedroom.

“My Lord... Please... Can't I do something for you?” He glanced up and met her eyes, “Perhaps, but for now, just relax my love... I'm taking care of you. You deserve this.” And then he inserted a finger into her, gently stroking her insides and enjoying the noises she was creating. They were all for him. She was all for him and he was all for her. Their marriage was the best thing to happen to the both of them because they both truly loved each other. They were there for each other. With absolute love for each other. These sorts of things came naturally for them. 

“Reina.. You taste so good... such a sweet nectar.” His words were muffled after that. She arched her back and moaned loudly, “Corrin!” With a loud moan at the end, she came. And he drank up her fluids. He popped his head back up and laid next to her then, holding her to his chest. Her breathing was deep and heavy. Her cheeks were also lightly flushed and she smiled at him. “Would you like to bed me as well?” He cocked his head, “Are you sure you can handle this much in one go?” She nodded and laid completely on her back and opened her legs for him again.

He gently rubbed her legs, almost worshiping them, and then got in between them again. He lined himself up with her and looked at her, “I'm just checking one more time, love, are you sure you're okay to be doing this?” She reached up and her hands grazed his shoulders, “Of course, my lord, now please... If you wouldn't mind.” And he sheathed himself inside of her, slowly and carefully. She let out a loud moan and as did he, for her age, she was still tight. “Did I injure yo-..!” She held onto his head and kissed him deeply, rubbing the back of his head and arching her back some.

She pulled back from the wet kiss and chuckled, “I'm fine. You didn't hurt me. I feel fine, now please, let me bear your child..” His face lit up and he started to rock his hips into her, holding onto her hips. He started to growl, which she knew this was normal. Him being a dragon meant multiple things for mating sessions like this. Like his tendencies to get possessive and the way he mated was different than normal humans. He was going based off of instincts. And truth be told, she was loving this.

He leaned in and started to lightly bite at her neck, as well as whispering, “You're mine, and I'm yours” into her ear. She clung to him and moaned out, cumming once more and he buried himself deep into her, releasing his seed deep into her womb. His knot expanding inside of her, and then everything stilled. They both were panting messes and he cupped her face gently, “Just a bit longer love, it'll go back in soon.” She nodded and understood what he meant, that knot, it made it so pregnancy was almost a sure thing.

After a few more minutes of them just living in the afterglow of sex, his knot deflated and pulled out of her and held her close to him. “I love you Reina.” She looked up at him, “And I love you, Corrin.” She snuggled up to him and he stroked her hair lightly, “You know... I'm going to be carrying your child..” He smiled and kissed her forehead, “No, my love, they'll be our child.” They kissed once more and fell asleep holding each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Sorry this went from 0 to 10 on the smut scale so fast


End file.
